pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW059: The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |major =Ash and co. arrive to Driftveil City. Ash and co. meet Clay, the Driftveil City's Gym Leader. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James, Officer Jenny |michars =Charles/A☆celgor (Accelguard), Doctor Ferrara/Cryogonal Man, Cryogonal Man's henchmen (two), Linda, Driftveil Market Shoppers, Driftveil Market merchants, Clay |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Oshawott, Ash's Tepig, Accelgor (Charles/A☆celgor), Vanillite (Henchmen's; two), Vanillish (Doctor Ferrara's/Cryogonal Man's), Ducklett (Thief's), Linda's Timburr Pokémon belonging to the respective Driftveil Market Shoppers: Blitzle, Foongus, Patrat, Sandile, Lillipup |guest =Charles/A☆celgor (Accelguard) |local =Driftveil City, Cold Storage, Milos Island}} is the 9th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis After a long time coming Ash and co. finally arrive at Driftveil City. Ash heads to the Gym and meets Clay, the Driftveil Gym Leader. Unfortunately Clay is too busy to have a Gym Battle and walks off. In the meantime a local named Charles agrees to give Ash and friends a tour of Driftveil Market. But when the Thief and his Ducklett stole the fruit of apples from the market, there's evil afoot, the mighty Accelgor appears on the scene. But who is this mysterious hero? However as those thieves are making a getaway, a Timburr appears pushing the front of their car very hard with its wooden beam to crush the engines to make it stop. This Timburr belongs to Charles' childhood friend Linda. After the thieves are arrested, Charles and Linda saw the symbol of the Vanillite on that truck it just went by as they begin to wonder who's doing this. Episode Plot The heroes wander a bit and see Driftveil City. Ash comes to the Gym and bumps into a man. The heroes introduce themselves to Clay, the Gym Leader, who tells he has work to do and will accept Ash's challenge later. Clay tells he found a new vein and cannot spend too much time here. Ash is disappointed he cannot challenge Clay, but Cilan advises them to go to Driftveil Market. Another man appears, who offers them to take them to the Market. The man is Charles, who rides the motorcycle with his Accelgor. Charles shows them the Market. Iris seems some apples and the trader gives it to her for free, since she came with Charles, whom many recognize and make some offers. Cilan admires the Market, while Charles is pleased he can call this city home. Suddenly, a Ducklett snatches a trader's food. The heroes and Charles track the Ducklett down. Ducklett uses Scald on Ash, burning him. Ducklett enters a thief's car. However, a hero appears, introducing himself as the Mighty Accelguard, along with an Accelgor, to defeat the thief and his Ducklett. Accelguard and Accelgor jump down, but the thief rides away. However, Accelgor uses Agility to intercept the thief, using Double Team to scare the thief. Accelguard attempts to ride away with the motorcycle, but has no gas, unamusing the heroes. However, a Timburr stops the car, while a woman orders the thief to give up. Jenny comes and thanks the woman for catching the thief. Charles comes, thinking the Accelguard finished the job. The woman, Linda, does not believe in that, for Accelguard is not the swiftest hero known. Ash thinks Accelgor was awesome, but Linda asks Charles how come when Accelguard is around, he is nowhere to be seen. Iris and Cilan get the idea, while Linda walks away. Cilan believes despite that attitude, it seems she and Charles are friends. Suddenly, Charles and Linda notice a Vannilite truck. The truck comes into a warehouse, as the drivers tell they exported goods to Dr. Ferrari. Dr. Ferrari is pleased, for all frozen goods will be depleted from Unova. Later, the heroes thank Charles for the tour around Driftveil City. Ash would like to run into the Mighty Accelguard once more. Ash thinks Charles' Accelgor is a friend of the Accelguard, but Accelgor disclaims that fact. Charles thinks Accelguard may be seen inside the warehouse and rides off, while Ash plans to enter it. Meanwhile, Team Rocket visit Tornadus' shrine and plan their next move. During the night, Linda checks some articles and sees each time the Vanillite truck comes, a warehouse with frozen goods gets robbed. Thinking Accelguard is a goof, she goes to investigate by herself. Ash wants to check the Accelgor, thinking Accelguard's is much cooler. Suddenly, Charles comes. Linda checks the warehouse and notices all stolen goods. Dr. Ferrari comes, so Linda recognizes him to be the one behind these thefts. She sends Timburr, who uses Focus Punch. However, the drivers' Vanillite use Blizzard, which freeze it. Linda gets binded and imprisoned, asking Charles for help, which Charles feels. Charles visits Linda's office and finds it strange she has gone so early. He logs on her computer and sees the articles on the truck, so he suspects she is in danger. Dr. Ferrari explains he will take all warehouses and store frozen goods. Once done, he will give them to wild Pokémon, befriending them, who will help him in taking the Unova region. The heroes and Charles appear to stop the scheme. Vanillite uses Ice Beam, making Iris scared, causing the ground to be frozen. Ash sends Tepig, who melts the ice. Pikachu goes to attack, but Oshawott comes out, who slips on the ice onto Dr. Ferrari, who drops the remote and breaks it. Dr. Ferrari and his drivers escape, allowing Charles to unite Linda. Linda tells Charles this is his chance. Charles sees she found him out. Ash does not know what they are talking about, so Iris tells him Charles is Accelguard. Charles' Accelgor helps his master dress in the costume. Accelguard goes on his motorbike and rides off to chase the villains. Charles intercepts Dr. Ferrari and his drivers. Linda rides the heroes in her vehicle and come to the scene. Ash sees Charles, while Dr. Ferrari disguises himself as Cryogonal Man and sends Vanillish. Linda sends Timburr, while Ash his Pikachu. Vanillish uses Icy Wind, while Accelgor uses Agility, combined with Double Team. Vanillish uses Icicle Spear, which hits Accelguard instead of Accelgor. Vanillish use Blizzard on Pikachu and Timburr, the latter using Protect. Vanillish uses Ice Beam, but gets countered and hit by Thunderbolt. Timburr uses Focus Punch, defeating both Vanillish. Vanillite uses Sheer Cold, countered by Accelgor's Struggle Bug. Using Swift, Vanillish is defeated. Accelguard jumps and kicks the Cryogonal Man, who tells Team Vanillite will return and faints. Accelguard wonders why Dr. Ferrari does not have Cryogonal, while Dr. Ferrari replies he did not have the strength to catch one, unamusing everyone. Accelguard hears Jenny's car and rides away. Linda knows even if he needs help, he is their hero. Meanwhile, the Tornadus' shrine is desecrated. Debuts Character *Clay *Charles *Linda *Doctor Ferrara *Thief Pokémon *Accelgor *Vanillish *Cryogonal (mask) Move Struggle Bug Trivia *Like in The Superhero Secret, the story follows the character, Mr. Parker, who also has a secret identity as Gilgarman. Also, like Accelguard, he is shown to be goofy when fighting an antagonistic organization. *Accelguard's costume and riding on a motorcycle is based on the Kamen Riders (Masked Riders), a multiple television series involving superheroes who ride on motorcycles as they fight evil. This episode also is a tribute for forty years of franchise. *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Pawniard *Marc Thompson provides the voice of the milk carrier. Gallery Ash meets Clay BW059 2.jpg Charles and his Accelgor arrive BW059 3.jpg Cilan is amazed by the market BW059 4.jpg A Ducklett steals the food BW059 5.jpg Ash got hit by Scald BW059 6.jpg Accelguard and his partner appear BW059 7.jpg Accelgor surrounds the thief BW059 8.jpg Timburr stops the vehicle BW059 9.jpg Linda gets binded BW059 10.jpg Charles and Accelgor dodge Ice Beam BW059 11.jpg Dr. Ferrari drops his remote BW059 12.jpg Charles transforms into Accelguard BW059 13.jpg Accelguard rides away BW059 14.jpg Dr. Ferrari, as Cryogonal Man BW059 15.jpg The drivers and Vanillite are defeated BW059 16.jpg Accelguard and his partner defeat Cryogonal Man BW059 17.jpg Ash and Accelguard continue their journey BW059 18.jpg The desecrated shrine }} Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume